


Desperate Baby Boy

by Peachbabypie



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Cat Boy!Peter, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Nanobot Cock Cage, Not Beta'd, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rebelling against tumblr's no explicit art policy, SIM!Tony x Peter Parker, Starker Bingo 2019, im not cool like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachbabypie/pseuds/Peachbabypie
Summary: Desperate moans fills the dark blue bedroom and Peter lets out a slow whine.“D-Daddy please…”Was this an excuse to draw cat boy peter rutting against that beautiful endo-symbiote armor of SIM!Tony? Yes. Yes it was. Starker Bingo 2019 — Intercrural Sex





	Desperate Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words to explain myself. Explicit drawing at the end (if you can even make it that far) the writing is just a lame excuse to post here to accompany the very NSFW drawing....

Desperate moans fills the dark blue bedroom and Peter lets out a slow whine. His hips, pale creamy white, wrapped in simple leather straps, ruts against the air, seeking relief and finding none. Peter is an absolute mess. 

“D-Daddy _ please _…”

It’s been hours since his daddy had woken him up with his cock in his ass then stretched him, plugged him up with all his toys and teased him that morning. But nothing Peter did, no matter how much he begged, no matter how many red lipstick kisses he left littered across Tony’s silver endo-symbiote armor had persuaded his daddy to change his mind. The vibrating tail stayed in, pulsing against Peter’s special spot, cage locked tight around Peter’s dripping cock, deep red, and wanting — Peter could not and will not cum. Not without Tony’s permission. 

Tony chuckles, lust and desire glazing over his blue eyes. His baby boy; so adorable, so delectable, frenzied with lust, and burning for release. The tail he designed twitches and sways, one end reacting to Peter’s movements, like a real cat’s tail, the other, a thick phallic plug, vibrating like no tomorrow, shoved deep inside his baby boy, pulsing against his reddened swollen hole. 

Peter mewls, clawing at Tony’s armor, leaving sloppy wet kisses everywhere. 

_ Please, daddy, please! _

Reaching to tilt his boy’s angelic face up, Tony presses a dirty kiss against red lips. The feline ears peeking out from Peter’s soft brown locks locks in telepathically with his thoughts. It sends every dirty desire and exquisite hunger into Tony’s mind. One of his best gifts to his boy. 

_ I’m such a good boy, please daddy please! _

As long as Peter wears them (which Tony requires quite often) Tony is able to read his baby boy’s thoughts. 

* * *

“I know you’re a good boy baby, but not yet.” Tony whispers. He pulls his lithe Ganymede against his armor, feeling the warm press of his pet. He hums. A large hand wraps around Peter’s ass, fingers toying with one of the two soft round cheeks, teasing. A relentless finger presses against the vibrating plug and Peter’s body tenses, his mouth gasping, but his hole opens, gaping, seeking, inviting. Peter continues to press kisses against Tony’s breast plate, his eyes completely glazes over as tears streak down his face. 

“D-daddy, p-please.”

He feels so lost. His fingers clenched against the hard surface of Tony’s arc reactor, smooth skin glowing blue. His hips nudge against Tony’s thigh and out of desperation, drops a hand to touch his cock. A dull pain burns in his throat as he howls, the collar wrapped around his throat squeezes asTony tugs at the leash. Peter's hungry gasp follows a low cry.

“Did I say you could do that?”

“N-no, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m good daddy! I’m a good boy!”

Fear radiates off Peter’s sweaty body, pheromones dancing, laced with unattainable desire, his mind teetering along the razor thin edge of sanity and darkness.

He so desperately seeks relief his daddy denies. 

“What do good boys do Peter?”

Watching Peter bite his lip, smearing red against his teeth, Tony sucks in his desire as Peter whimpers, “G-good boys wait for their daddies to give them permission.”

He presses a kiss to the boy’s sweaty forehead, brushing wet strands of hair out of Peter’s honey eyes. Tony smiles, “And did you do that?”

A moment passes, Peter too scared to answer. 

“N-no.”

* * *

Tony tugs Peter’s leash, dragging the boy across his legs, slapping his hand down against his ass, lily white skin ripping from the force of the blow. Peter jerks, but not away. He’s too well trained to try and escape any punishment his daddy deems fair. Tears are flowing freely down his face, his nose wet as he sniffles, but knows better than to complain. Gritting his teeth, Peter sucks in a breath and arches his hips up, wordlessly telling Tony that he’s ready for his punishment. 

A few more blows follow and Peter’s ass is brighter than an apple before Tony yanks Peter back up. 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

Peter desperately nods, “Yes sir.”

“Are you my good boy?”

He nods again. No hesitation. “Yes sir.”

Tony smiles, stands against Peter’s shaking body, and parts his thighs, ever so slightly.

“Good boys are rewarded,” his hand reached down to stroke Peter’s neglected cock, stealing a kiss from Peter’s lips, smudging rouge even more. “You may seek relief.”

Peter’s eyes dance with joy and delight reflects off unshed tears, “D-daddy?”

Pressing another kiss to his boy’s lips, stealing Peter’s breath, “Go ahead.”

* * *

Without a moments hesitation, soft hips begin to thrust. Slick with pre-cum, Peter’s caged cock slid into the space between Tony’s armored thighs. The symbiote armor vibrating with heat and warmth, pulsing with Tony’s power. Whining, Peter clutches onto Tony’s arms, the cage preventing him from feeling everything. He thrusts faster, more desperate, hungry for release. His entire body, shaking.

“D-Daddy! It’s — it’s not w-working!” Peter cries, looking up into Tony’s bright blue eyes, face flush with frustration, hips still rutting into Tony’s legs. Peter’s grinding his whole body against Tony’s silver armor, leaving trails of slick everywhere his cock touches 

“P-please take off the cage. Please, please, please, please!”

Tony strokes a hand through Peter’s hair, smiling as he feels his baby boy heated body against his. His eyes completely lost in ecstasy, his brilliant mind reduced to its most primal desires, searching for the moments of fleeting pleasure, but agonizingly denied. 

Muttering against silver, saliva dribbling down Peter’s chin, too focused to remember to swallow, he continues to mutter, “Please, please, please, please, please.”

Thin fingers grips Tony’s arms, tightening as Peter continues to blindly thrust, his lewd moans torturous. Peter Parker is exquisite. 

Tony Stark, in all his years as a superior entity forced to walk with the human maggot filth of the world, had never scene any creature as precious as the boy fucking his thighs, desperately seeking release. The small boy that fell into his arms, so eager to please, so willing to fall into Tony’s darkness and debauchery because it made him smile. Peter Parker, his baby boy. 

Leaning down and pulling Peter’s head back, Tony bites his lower lip, smearing blood across Peter’s face. Rouge on rouge. Peter whimpers, wanton, addicted. Tony is a man who takes, takes for his own pleasure and his own gain, never considerate of his partner’s pleasures as long as it satiated his. And watching Peter suffer like this, so close to completely losing his mind. How could Tony deny himself such a gift?

He smiles darkly against Peter’s lips, tugging hard at the armored collar wrapped tightly across Peter’s pale neck, stealing the last of his begging sobs from his lungs.

_ “No.” _

  
[ ](http://imgbox.com/oZ8GiWrO)


End file.
